This invention relates generally to maintenance of insulation integrity of window and door multiple glazed insulation system; and more particularly to cold manifestation migration control at windows or doors having multiple glazings. The invention in particular addresses the problem of blocking of such cold manifestation migration from glazing exterior regions to glazing interior regions, in triple glazed environment.
It is found that, in triple glaze panel, curtain wall installations or systems, and where edgewise gaps are necessarily provided between triple panel sections, and with panel holding structure located at such gaps, cold manifestation migrates over time, via the gap, from the exterior toward the region adjacent the innermost glazing panel, compromising the insulative purpose of triple glazing. There is need for simple, effective apparatus obviating this condition, in order to preserve insulation integrity.